The Dusk That Consumes The Dawn
by Dragon Slayer Wolf
Summary: A ghost from Peter's past returns.


**AN: ****I do ****NOT OWN ****Spider-man he and all associated characters are owned by ****Marvel.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Return of the Darkness**

The team was out on patrol Spidey and Power-man had the streets, Nova had the skies of course, and Iron Fist and White Tiger had the roof tops. While surveying from the air Nova noticed a strange figure atop a building looking out over the city. "Hey who are you and what are you doing here?" Nova demanded as he landed behind the figure, the figure then glanced over his shoulder **"You're not the hero I'm looking for beat it kid." He** said as he turned back to the city.

"I don't care if I'm not the hero you're looking for, I'm the hero that's here and you have to deal with…" Nova said feeling more than a little insulted that he was being brushed off by this guy "... now you're going to tell me who you are or I'll make you." The figure glanced over his shoulder again to see Nova preparing to attack him if necessary. The Figure just sighed **"Very well…" he** said as he turned and began to walk towards Nova, "Alright that's close enough… I said; stop…stop or I swear you'll regret it." Nova said as the figure approached.

The figure stopped under the lamp so that he was in full view. Nova was a little more worried now then he was before for this being who stood before him was clad in all black with a cloak hanging off his shoulders obscuring all but his head from view. **"Allow me to introduce myself, I am The Lord of Darkness, I am The Master of The Shadows, I am The King of The Night, I AM EVERYTHING YOU EVER WERE AFRAID OF, I am Dusk." he **said with a bow at the end sweeping his right arm under him bringing it up to his left shoulder as he bent at the waist.

Nova stood there dumbfounded at the introduction till the now named **Dusk** said, **"And you are…"** shaking out of his stupor Nova replied "I am Nova 'The Human Rocket' and the strongest hero you're likely to meet." As he finished Dusk burst out laughing **"Oh this is just too perfect…" Dusk** said confusing Nova even more **"… you may be not the hero I'm looking for but, I can most certainly draw him out with your help."** as **Dusk** said that Nova took to the air as a black tendril came up from under him but it vanished soon after.

"What the fuck was that?" Nova thought as he scanned the roof for Dusk he then had to dodge again as a barrage of black spheres was launched at him from the shadows he then fired at their point of origin only to hit nothing, Nova then charged enough energy to light the entire roof again finding nothing, suddenly his communicator began ringing reaching to answer it he was suddenly struck from behind.

"What is going on…" Spider-man said while Power-man continued to try to contact Nova after a few minutes Spider-man called up the rest of the team "Tiger, Fist check on Bucket Head he's not answering his communicator." "On it Spider-man…" Iron Fist replied, "Hey Spidey…" Spider-man looked down to see Tiger "…after patrol can we talk." She asked, "Yeah no problem." He said.

After cutting the communication Power-man looked over to Spider-man "Think we should give them a hand just in case?" he asked, "Yeah, if Nova's in serious trouble they'll need us." Spider-man replied as he and Power-man turned their bikes and headed to Nova's location.

"Where is he?" Nova thought as he scanned the roof, he looked down as he felt something wrap around his leg only to see another black tendril before he could react he was dragged down to and slammed into the roof.

**"****What's the matter kid, I thought you were going to take me in?" Dusk **asked as Nova began to pick himself up off the roof, "Well maybe if you quit hiding like a coward…" Nova began only to be cut off as **Dusk** appeared before him and grabbed him by his throat **"A coward…" Dusk **said as he lifted Nova off the ground** "…who are you calling a coward?"**

**Dusk** reared his fist back as he tightened his grip on Nova's throat who was trying to free himself. Deciding he had toyed with the young hero enough **Dusk** threw his fist forward only to it have be stopped an inch from Nova's face **Dusk** looked towards the face of the newcomer to see a young woman clad in white with light gray tiger stripes on her sides, a full face mask with yellow eyes, and dark hair done up in a ponytail.

**"****And who might you be?" Dusk** asked as the newcomer pulled his arm away from Nova's face, "My name is White Tiger, I'm Bucket Head's teammates and I would appreciate it if you would let him go." Tiger replied as she began to squeeze **Dusk's** wrist, **"Kind of unoriginal don't you think." Dusk** said as he glanced at the barley conscious Nova.

With a shrug **Dusk** slowly drew his arm inwards seemingly going to hand Nova to Tiger he then threw his arm out again tossing Nova towards the edge of the building. Seizing the opportunity he created **Dusk** then proceeded to free his arm and sweep Tiger's legs out from under her then three black tendrils bound Tiger pinning her to the roof. As she struggled to free herself Tiger watched as **Dusk** approached her he then kneeled next to her as he raised his fist once more this time coating it in the same black energy that restrained her.

**"****He's failed again." Dusk** said with a chuckle as he prepared to strike only to have to jump back as a bright blue beam of energy came flying towards him, landing a few feet back **Dusk** looked up to see Nova and yet another newcomer this one wearing a green jumpsuit with a black dragon on the front and a yellow mask that covered half his face.

**Dusk** merely chuckled **"So he's too afraid to face me instead he sends these weaklings."** He said as he charged towards Nova and Iron Fist, accepting the challenge Iron Fist met him head on as the two engaged Nova ran to help Tiger reaching her Nova removing her restraints just in time to have Iron Fist sent flying towards them courtesy of a vicious backhand from **Dusk** scoffed as looked at the "Heroes" before him **"Time to end this."**

"Who are you looking for?" Tiger asked in an attempt to get some answers and a small break, **Dusk** didn't reply as both his hands began to pulse with dark energy just as he was about to strike a motor cycle jumped over the edge of the building landing and skidding to a halt right between them.

"You guys okay?" Spider asked as he and Power-man dismounted, "What the fuck took you guys so long?" Nova demanded, both Spidey and Power-man looked at each other then back to the rest "Traffic." They replied in unison causing Nova to face fault.

**"****You've finally arrived." Dusk **said causing Spider-man to stiffen, Power-man turned slightly "Who's this guy?" he asked as Spider-man slowly turned around himself, "We're not entirely sure…" Fist replied "… all we know is the he has some serious skill." Nova the said, "Yeah and he said his name was…" "Dusk" Spider-man said cutting Nova off, he then clenched his fists as he glared at **Dusk**.

"Hold on, you know this guy?" Tiger asked as she and the others looked towards their leader.

* * *

**AN:** **Please** **Review ****let me know what you think and please check out my other stories I realize you may not like them but all I ask is that you give them a shot. Oh and can anyone guess the references I made with Dusk's intro Without looking them up  
**


End file.
